First Impression
by TessieGray
Summary: Clary and Isabelle went back to their hometown for holiday and met an annoying certain someone in the airport, who just couldn't keep himself off of Clary. Later, Clary founds herself always meeting this annoying golden boy in every turns up event.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments series.****  
**

* * *

"I'm so tired. Where are Mom and Max anyway? They said they would pick us up." Isabelle tiredly says. She yawned and nearly falls. Isabelle was standing in front of the Arrival Area with her sister, avoiding people walking back and forth. It's a weekend, so the airport is full with people bustling. Isabelle hugged herself tightly, trying to ignore the cold weather.

"Maybe they went into traffic. Hey, why don't we just sit there?" Clary, her sister pointed to the bench nears the parking lot. If they sit there, Mom would notice them instantly, Clary thought. Clary rubs both of her hands trying to make it warm. She had forgot where she put her gloves.

Isabelle nodded and hurriedly drags her suitcase to sit at one of the bench there, leaving Clary behind. Clary sighs at her sister and dragged her suitcase to follow her. She sat at the only seat left, which is next to an unknown boy and put her suitcase in front of her. To enjoy the boring moment, Clary pulled out a book from her bag and began reading. It was not that long when Isabelle starts to annoyed her. Seriously, her life must be incomplete if she doesn't irritate me, Clary thought. Clary closed her book with a loud noise and glare at her sister.

Isabelle, ignoring her glare obviously, mouthed, 'he's cute, talk to him' while bobbing her head to the boy next to Clary. 'F you' Clary mouthed back. Isabelle laughed at this and took her earphone out of her pocket to use it. Clary growled annoyed and stare straight ahead at the passerby. The boy hearing their commotion notices them and decided to greet the feisty red hair next to him.

"Hey." The boy greeted, smiling warmly at Clary.

"What do you want?" Clary snapped, not in the mood to talk to a random stranger. She held the book in her lap incase she need it to slap the boy next to her.

"Whoa, I was just being friendly." He rose up both of his hand in defeat. Clary ignored him and keeps on staring ahead. "What's your name, little red?" Clary snorted at this.

"Oh come on! Little red? You can't come up with anything better than that? That's so typical." Clary grunted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Do you prefer me calling you ginger? Or maybe Strawberry Shortcake?" the boy asked playfully. Clary finally gets a good look of him. She noticed that he doesn't look so bad. In fact he's handsome, but his cockiness get in the way.

"I get that a lot. Strawberry Shortcake I mean. And for the record my hair is _red_ not ginger, asshat." Clary glared at him. He chuckles and put both of his hands inside his jeans pocket.

"Well then you can't judge me." Clary stares at him confusedly. "I mean, asshat? Come on what kind of curse is that?" the boy mocks Clary. "Anyway, since we're already conversing like this, may I know your name, fair maiden?"

Clary rolled her eyes on his attempt to be charming. "It's Clary. Yours?"

"Clary." He tried to say it aloud. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Clary rolled her eyes again at this. "People usually calls me Greek god, absolutely gorgeous, annoyingly handsome, but I go by Jace." He winks at Clary, making Clary blush a deep crimson. Jace noticed it and smirked at her.

Just then, Clary's pick up decided to show up. It's not Maryse; instead it's her older brother Alec. Alec waves his hand frantically, grinning to Clary and Isabelle. Actually, it's only to Clary since Isabelle had fallen asleep next to her without Clary noticing. Maybe she fell asleep when she was talking to Jace, Clary thought. Clary jumped up from the seat and ran to meet her brother. Clary gave him a tight hug, and he returned it, engulfing Clary in his scent. Oh, how Clary miss her brother. They broke apart and Alec instantly checked on her condition. He looks her up and down, grinning when he's done.

"Wow, you've gotten tall after five months, Clare – Bear. And you've gotten fatter too. I bet you have to order take out food everyday since Isabelle can't cook." Alec pinched both of Clary's cheek. Clary glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"Are you mocking my cooking skill? You know I can cook, so we didn't order take out food _everyday_. Sorry to ruin your imaginations." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow, still nasty as ever, little sister." Alec messed up Clary's hair, ignoring Clary's grumbled of annoyance.

"Wouldn't want to lose it for the world, older brother." Alec chuckles, and then put his hand around her shoulder, while walking to Isabelle.

Isabelle was still asleep, while Jace looks plainly annoyed for being ignored by Clary. Alec woke Isabelle up and helps her to walk steadily since she's still sleepy while Clary brought both of their suitcases with her. They started to leave when Jace stopped Clary by grabbing her wrist.

"Call me." He gave her a note and sit back to his usual position like nothing ever happened. He smirks one last time at her, and then he started reading a magazine from the stall beside him.

"Not in a million years." Clary muttered and ran to catch up with her siblings.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Blondie on the Airport?" Isabelle asked playfully while wiggling her eyebrows. Clary choked on her food when Isabelle said that. All of them are currently eating dinner, including their parents and their brothers.

"Wait, who's Blondie? Is it that guy sitting next to you guys?" Alec asked protectively. He sliced his meat and put it in a lettuce before eating it.

"I didn't know you had a thing for blondes, Clary. You usually date brunette boys." Maryse joined in. Clary groaned. Not Mom too, Clary thought.

"It's nothing Mom, we were just talking." Clary glared at Isabelle, while Isabelle grins maniacally. Robert and Max ate quietly while listening to their quarrel. They sat at the edge of the table, not joining in the conversation.

"Really, he was practically all over you. Didn't think I saw both of you talking did you?" Isabelle retorted back while grabbing the jug of water in front of her. She poured the content into her glass and drank it, waiting for the others response.

"WHAT? HE WAS ALL OVER YOU CLARE?" Alec's soul of protectiveness towards Clary emerged from him. Clary groaned again and put her head in her hands. All of them sat in silence waiting for Clary to say something, but instead of Clary, a small voice spoke up.

"Isabelle likes to exaggerate." Max pointed out. Clary looks to her little brother in adoration. Max always loves Clary more than his other older siblings. Clary is always caring to Max, while Isabelle and Alec tend to forget him. When the lightning and thunder frightened Max, he always came to Clary's room and sleeps with her. Clary was also the one who teach him to read a manga and now he's addicted to it. Clary always came to all his school recitals or festival, and encouraged him. The list went on and on but one thing for sure, Clary is the older sister everybody wants, Max always thought.

"Thank you Max. Ha! In your face, Iz." Clary laughs. Isabelle rolled her eyes in annoyance but everyone knows she doesn't really means it by the twitch of her mouth. They waited for a few seconds before Isabelle burst out laughing, with Clary, Alec and Max joining in. Meanwhile, Maryse and Robert smiled watching their children bonding.

* * *

**Hey! We meet again, i think? This is my new story and I hope you'll like it. So what do you think after reading it! Please review or you can PM me to suggest some stuff about the story, I would be much obliged. Tell me, should I continue this story or not? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

When Clary woke up the next day, she didn't remember where she was. But when she saw her paint splattered walls and her old painting tools in the corner of the room, she instantly remembered. She's back in her old room, in her hometown. She remembered again the event yesterday, from meeting Jace until the awkward _but fun _dinner her family had last jumped up from her bed feeling energetic and ran to the bathroom to take a bath.

After taking a long, warm and relaxing bath, she changed her pajamas into a white casual t-shirt with "Pizza completes everything" on it. Clary also decided to wear long warm black pants since it's freezing outside. She put a red beanie on her red curly hair and wore her worn out converse before heading down to get breakfast.

Alec was the only one already up and sitting on one of the barstool, eating granola bars. Quietly, Clary walked behind him and patted his shoulder. He jumped of his stool and the granola bar fell off of his hand in the process. Clary chuckles at her brother response before grabbing her own granola bar. Alec only shakes his head and snorted at his sister immatureness.

"What are you doing up so early, Clare – Bear?" Alec asked Clary. He sat back at his seat before and drank the tea in front of him. Clary looked at him while searching for the mugs in the cupboard. "It's in the cupboard two from the left, Clare."

She opened the second cupboard from the left and grabbed two mugs from it. Clary poured both of the glass with hot water, put two spoon of sugar and dipped tea sack in one of the mug and put a spoonful of coffee in the other one. She grabbed the mug with coffee in it and left the other one for Isabelle later when she wakes up. Isabelle has a habit of drinking tea in the morning or she will be in a bad mood for the whole day. Same as her, the only differences is that Clary drinks coffee not tea. Clary walked back to where Alec was, and sat next to him with a loud huff.

"I always wake up this early, duh." Clary replied Alec's latter question and smirked at him. He chuckled and stands up to put his finished tea in the sink. After that, he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and aimed it to Clary.

"Catch." He said, and threw the apple to Clary. Clary took it with her right hand and instantly ate it. "Habits never changed." She muttered. Alec must've heard her because he gave her a huge grin.

"I'm going back upstairs, Clare. Do you want to play a video game with me, maybe?" Alec asked her.

"No, sorry Alec, I'll join you later." Clary smiled ruefully at Alec.

"It's okay. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Mom told me to tell you that Dad invited his friend's family over for dinner and you may need Isabelle's help for the dress and other girly stuff." Alec said, sounding like he wanted to puke on the 'girly stuff'.

"Okay, thanks Alec. I'll ask Isabelle later." He nods one last time at Clary, before heading upstairs. Clary went to the living room and watched some chick-flit, waiting for Isabelle to wake up.

* * *

Clary decided to wake Isabelle up, since the girl sleep like she hibernates. Mom had told Clary that the guests would be arriving on 7 pm and it's 1 pm now, so they have 6 hours to prepare. That's more than enough, Clary thought. Clary opened Isabelle's bedroom and walked in quietly, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Clary already held a glass of water she took from the kitchen and quickly poured it to Isabelle. It succeeded. Isabelle woke up spluttering water and repeatedly curses Clary.

"Isabelle, I need your help to make over me." Clary blurted out. Isabelle ears perked up at this. She raised one of her eyebrows at Clary. "Yep, you heard it. Dad's going to have guests over and Mom told me to ask for your help in this since you're the expert and all."

"You just came to the right place. I'm going to let you slip from the accident before, because of this. Now come along and take a seat." Isabelle dragged Clary to her vanity table and urged Clary to sit.

"Jeez, I heard you, no need to push me into the seat." Clary complains, while Isabelle sprayed Clary's hair with hair spray so Clary's hair won't fall out of place. Clary coughed violently because of the amount of hairspray Isabelle had sprayed.

"I know you're excited but you're going to kill me if you spray too much." Clary said. Isabelle glared at Clary, making Clary clamped her mouth shut instantly. Isabelle could be scary sometimes.

Isabelle talentedly twisted Clary's untamed curls into an elegant bun in her head and left a few strands of hair next to Clary's jaw. She also spread a few silver glitters on Clary's hair to make it look more glamour. Then Isabelle moved on to the makeup.

"You're too pale, I think we need to apply you some more blush." Isabelle commented Clary's face. Without waiting for Clary's response Isabelle put on some blush on Clary's cheeks. She also put on pastel pink lipstick and added mascara, eyeliner and a natural color eye shadow on Clary.

"I'll definitely kill you if the make up is too thick or too strange." Clary mutters to Isabelle with her eyes closed. Isabelle put the last bit of eye shadow, before grinning to herself. I did a really great job, Isabelle thought, looking at the new improve Clary.

"You can open your eyes now, Clary. I call it 'Natural but still looks hot' makeup. What do you think?" Isabelle asked cheerfully. Clary sighed hearing this, but she still gave Isabelle thumbs up.

"Now we need to find the perfect dress." Isabelle rushed to her closet and started rummaging her clothes. Clary only stared at Isabelle amusedly from the vanity table, not moving until Isabelle told her to.

"Come here Clary! I think this is the perfect dress for you!" Isabelle pulled out a simple white lace skater dress. It's pretty plain but if the right person wears it, it will compliment their curves. Clary walked slowly to Isabelle, not wanting to ruin her new hair and grabbed the dress from her. Isabelle smiled encouragingly to Clary and shoved her to the bathroom to change.

Clary went into the bathroom (nearly tripped because of Iz) and stare at her reflection in the mirror. Being a redhead is pretty hard because you can't wear certain colors or it will clash with your hair, Clary thought. She changed her clothes carefully and wore the beautiful but simple dress. When Clary came out of the bathroom, Isabelle screamed in delight.

"That looks perfect on you, Clare. It hugs your posture perfectly." Isabelle ran up to Clary and hugged her. "Now it's my time to shine... Wow that rhymes." Clary rolled her eyes again.

Isabelle sat on her vanity table and began to does her hair herself. She put her hair in a waterfall braid. Then Isabelle began to apply makeup for herself, she used bold colors to show her fierceness. While Isabelle was applying makeup, Clary stood behind her in amazement. She's _really_ _that_ talented, Clary thought.

"Do you need any help?" Clary asked unsurely. Isabelle doesn't seem to need anybody's help, she's already amazing, Clary thought.

"Can you grab the dress on the bed for me please?" Isabelle asked her. Clary nodded and grabbed the dress for Isabelle. Isabelle took the dress from her and thanked her. It's a black strapless dress with laces that make her eyes pop out more. Isabelle has stunning blue-gray eyes, while Clary has dull green eyes, Clary thought sadly.

Isabelle changed in the bathroom quickly, and when she came out, she looked like the princess from the fairytale stories. Well, except the fact that Isabelle is more tomboyish and she can't even cook, _for god sake_. Clary and Isabelle smiled at each other once, before grabbing their shoes, which is a golden high heel for Clary and black stilettos for Isabelle and head downstairs.

* * *

"Look at the both of you! You girls look stunning." Maryse said with joy. There stood in front of her are two of the beautiful girls in the earth, and evidently both of them are her daughters. Maryse hugged both of them proudly. "Wait here I'll grab the camera." Maryse ran off to her bedroom, when Alec came into the living room.

"Well aren't you beautiful Clary." Alec complimented Clary, before hugging her tightly. Clary giggles and hugged him back. They broke apart receiving a glared from Isabelle, her arms crossed in front of her. She looked menacing, and Clary could imagine her playing any Disney Villain out there.

"What about me Alec, huh?" Isabelle asked, plainly annoyed for getting ignored.

"You usually looked like that. To Clary it's a huge different." Alec explains with a bored tone. Isabelle seems to agree with this, since she quiet down and began nodding.

"Now, photo time!" Maryse shouted as she enters the living room. First they took a photo of Isabelle and Clary together, both of them had their arms around each other's shoulder. They also took a photo of Isabelle then Clary alone. Alec wanted a photo with Clary so they took that too. Lastly a family photo, the boys wore a tux while the girls wore a dress. Clary was sweating when they finished taking photo.

"Didn't thought it was going to be this long." Clary sighed, as she tried to swipe away the sweats on her forehead. Isabelle noticed this and swatted Clary's arm from her forehead. "Wha-"

"It'll ruin your makeup, try using a tissue." Isabelle scolded Clary while handing her a tissue. Clary smiled gratefully and swipes away her sweats carefully. Just then, the bell rang, making all of them alert. Robert and Maryse opened the door while the children waited on the hallway to greet the guests.

When the first guests came in, which is a pair of husband and wife with a kind face and fairly good looks, Clary felt a sudden urge of familiarity but didn't remember when she saw them.

"Children, this is Stephen and Celine Herondale. Stephen and Celine, this is all of my children. The eldest one is Alec, then Isabelle, Clary and Max." Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Max politely greeted them and invited them to the dining room.

"All of you are such lovely children. I'd be grateful to have them if I were you Maryse." Celine said, shaking her head and muttering something to herself.

"I'm very grateful." Maryse said, and then continued. "You should be too. You have Jonathan. Ah, where is Jonathan by the way? I think he would get along well with Alec."

"I'm here!" A new voice perks up. Clary ears perked up. It can't be him, Clary thought. The new voice then came in to the hallway and when Clary saw him, her eyes bulged out. It _is_ him, what is he doing here? He politely greeted Maryse and Robert and looked around the room. When his eyes land on Clary, he instantly smirked.

"So this is where you live, little red!" He said cheerily. Clary blushed and hid behind her brother who has his arms protectively in front of Clary.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry for the late update anyway. Please reviews. I can't get enough of your reviews, it pumped me up. :) See you in the next chapter**

**-Val**


End file.
